


dont piss on my parade

by sophos (ians_carer)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Collars, F/M, Humiliation, Punishments, Watersports, a mite of after care, fem dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ians_carer/pseuds/sophos
Summary: guess im contributing to the pee stuff in the fandom now.





	dont piss on my parade

She is a cruel master, and although she frequently seeks to remind him of this fact, it always sends him frightened and breathless. 

Ignis knows himself to be an independent man, beholden to none but himself and his prince. He grew as a solitary child and has since remained thus, holding his chin high in the air at the scoffs of crotchety old men and gossiping maids, insisting that he really ought to have more friends.

This -- above all else is what terrifies him about Aranea Highwind, who crooks a finger at him and with a single word finds him at her heels. She is his weakness, and she has long since found the chinks in his armor, tossing the broken pieces away with careless abandon as he falls shivering to his knees.

> _i ask for nothing from the stars_
> 
> _and yet_
> 
> _when i bow my head in prayer and look up_
> 
> _there you are_

He is undone for her, and she knows this, and with her power over his every breath she  _takes_. She takes all he is willing to give and he finds himself kept awake with the thought of losing her, the burden of his love and his want curdling in his ribs like sour milk. 

Tonight she punishes him. Ignis made the mistake (as he often, and purposefully does, for the mere sake of incurring her mighty wrath) of touching her when he wasn’t meant to, and he knows how she reviles being disobeyed. He pressed his lips into the skin of her thigh and for his transgression she is not kind. 

Agony has long since surpassed any rational meaning of the word as he stands before her, shamefully bare save for the thin, leather collar ‘round his throat, citing him as hers. Her  _kitten_  (though he’d balked and nearly fled when she’d first presented it to him.)

He draws his thighs together and his breath hitches in his throat as his face pinches with the pressure bearing down upon his bladder, his legs trembling with the effort of standing. It’s the perfect sort of punishment, astonishing in the humiliation he feels, the debased way his far off mind starts a chant with the desire for nothing more than to relieve himself.

It hurts, and when he bows his head she sweetly kisses him, draws a hot line down his throat, and a heave forces itself from his throat as she presses down upon the staggering stress already making his body feel heavy.

Ignis feels disgusted with himself, utterly degraded as a thin stream starts its way down his thigh. She’d promised something sweet afterwards if he could only make it another ten minutes, and with this he fails. The timer has yet to go off, and his cock and gut positively throb with the burden placed upon them. 

A tear tracks its way down his cheek, and he breaks the position she had set him in, his hands squeezing hard at his arms behind his back, and his torso curling in on itself, abs contracting with the effort it takes to hold it in.

But -- the gods damn her, she merely tuts and pulls away, no doubt watching as he pisses himself, the hot stream running a river between his shaking, clenched thighs and onto the floor.

It’s a blessed relief to his aching muscles, and he whimpers quietly, the sound barely heard over the sound of his own urine hitting the floor. 

 **“I’m _sorry, please, I’m so sorry._ ”** He murmurs, his voice thready as his legs threaten to give out beneath him.

Aranea Highwind is cruel, but he falls into her lap once she permits him to. He allows her to guide him into their small shower and wash his body and hair with a stalwart determination to bring him back to himself, and as he returns, accepting the words of kindness and worth and her nearly uncharacteristic, gentle embrace, he finds that he loves her most for this.

She tears him apart at the seams, she reminds him what love and cruelty feels like in the same breath, and it’s quickly becoming an addiction.


End file.
